


【SC】高空作业

by setyoualone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 半公开场合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setyoualone/pseuds/setyoualone
Summary: 萨菲罗斯趁人之危来送云片生日礼物
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【SC】高空作业

“这里有三顶降落伞，老爸说的果然是真的！”杰西欢呼了一声。  
克劳德四人站在圆盘边缘看着脚下的箱子，商量着怎么跳下去。  
“我和克劳德……”  
杰西的话还没说完，克劳德就忍不住扭过头，一旁的比格斯大声地叹了口气：“杰西！”  
“好吧好吧，我跟你一组，克劳德和威吉一人一顶好了。”  
克劳德暗中松了口气。

从圆盘上到贫民窟的距离并不远，几分钟就能落地，看着杰西和比格斯先一步出发，克劳德轻踢了一脚犹犹豫豫的威吉，随即也跟着跳了下去。  
然而双脚刚刚离地，原本清晰可见的圆盘下层忽然变成了雾蒙蒙的一片。  
“！”  
克劳德一惊，视线下移去寻找另外三人，然而视野内一个人影都没有。  
“怎么……”后半句未出口的话隐没在从背后拥住他的影子下。  
“想我了吗，克劳德？”  
“萨菲罗斯！”他一口气差点没喘上来，尝试用愤怒掩盖惊惧，“你有完没完啊！”  
“我今天可是专程来给你送生日礼物的，你居然一点也不敢动，可太让我伤心了。”  
即使忽略隐约的笑意，克劳德也根本不会相信萨菲罗斯的鬼话。  
“你到底想干什么？！”他试图向后蹬踹，然而展开翅膀的片翼天使轻而易举地就闪开了他歪歪扭扭的踢击，随后将他的腰臀扣死在自己的小腹，让他的双腿再难进行大幅度的反抗。  
“我劝你最好不要挣扎得太过，失了平衡的话，你是想我把你直接带走，还是掉下去摔个半残让我把你抱走？”温热的气息在耳畔蔓延，熟知萨菲罗斯秉性的克劳德僵在半空，他知道，男人一向说得出做得到。  
可恶……偏偏是在这个时候……他徒劳地这双手用力抓紧降落伞的伞柄，暗骂这种趁人之危的行为。

“唔……”一只手撩开他的毛衣，从腹肌的沟回摸索着向上，另一只手径自解开了他的裤链，顺着内裤的缝隙就伸了进去。  
“你他妈……啊！……这算哪门子的生日礼物！”他喘息着缓解逐渐勃发的欲望和快感，然而赤裸的肌肤暴露在风中，越发衬出那只游走的手上的温暖，被触碰过的地方如同被点燃，燎原一片，一点点蚕食着他的意志。  
“直接送给你多没意思。”萨菲罗斯轻笑，下面那只手慢慢撸动起来，皮革的纹路划过柱身，克劳德呻吟一声，实在抵抗不过身体的本能反应。  
他硬了。  
在米德加贫民窟的空中。  
克劳德气得简直想破口大骂，然而张开嘴全身不成调子的单音，逼得他不得不闭了嘴。

“诚实的乖孩子。”他的反应为他换来了一个落在头顶的吻。  
上面的那只手绕着乳头打着圈，感受到逐渐挺立的肉粒后满意地换了一边，等到两颗乳珠都变得红彤彤之后，反手将他的毛衣拉下来半截。  
“啊……”该死的，隔着毛衣竖条纹面料的揉弄越发加剧了前胸的瘙痒，他条件反射地挺胸去蹭，想要那只手再用力些去抚平。可萨菲罗斯偏偏不如他的意，看着有些失神的少年，他恶意地握紧了他的阴茎，骤然涌出的痛感一下唤回了克劳德的神智。  
“舒服了，嗯？”  
“闭嘴……唔！”克劳德如同被抛上岸的鱼一般挺动了一瞬又软了下来，于是那只手复又开始了温柔细致的抚慰，五指动作着，从龟头到囊袋到会阴，每一个地方都被周全地照顾到。  
“哈……啊啊……”如此陌生的温柔让克劳德打心底不安，可毫无反抗之力的他只能任由男人动作。  
“已经自己贴在小腹上了，想射吗？”  
“啊……你闭……唔！”阴茎上的触感忽然停了下来，灌入裆部的冷风让他打了个寒战，几滴生理性的眼泪从眼角渗出来，被打断的高潮让他空落落的，脸上的神情透出不满的茫然。  
沾着味道的两指送入他的口中，压迫着他的舌根玩弄上颚，把那些抗拒的话语全都堵在喉咙里，“不错的表情。”  
“哈……呕……”皮革味抠进深喉，克劳德忍不住干呕了两声，更多的口水溢了出来。  
“不想痛的话，好好舔。”他能感觉到，萨菲罗斯的嘴唇流连在他的后颈上，越来越慢，他难以抑制地屏住呼吸，下一刻，齿痕印上他的皮肤，几乎碾破其下搏动的血管。  
他没忍住痛呼了一声，张嘴就要去咬那两根手指，可萨菲罗斯抽出得迅速，没等他齿关用力，就扯下他内裤的后腰上缘，沿着股缝插入了后穴中。

“啊啊……出去啊……”穴口疼得一缩，紧紧裹住那两根手指想要阻止它们继续深入，可括约肌的力道哪里比得上萨菲罗斯的臂力，他被按紧了胯部强行顶了进去。  
口水的润滑聊胜于无，好在只是两根手指，克劳德大口喘着气逐渐放松下来，几乎被体内的事物完全夺走了注意力。他能感觉到，手套的纹路沿着湿滑起来的穴壁不断向内滑动着，探索着，触碰他内部的每一个凸起，每一处褶皱。  
这种被入侵的感觉怪异极了，然而被锁死下半身的他只能徒劳地扭动腰部忍受折磨。  
萨菲罗斯慷慨地给了他充分的时间适应，他一边观察克劳德的动静，一边摸索温暖的内腔。在他碰触到前列腺边缘的时候，不出意料地看到少年猛地打了个哆嗦，按捺不住地喘出气音。  
他愉悦地含住克劳德的耳垂，感受着绞紧他的内壁接连不断的吮吸吞咽，然后狠狠蹂躏起了那个稚嫩的敏感带。  
“啊啊……啊啊啊啊……”几乎要融化大脑的快感从尾椎下不断扩散至全身，内壁被一寸寸撑开抚平，敏感带被一下下顶弄按揉，克劳德爽得眼前发黑，忍不住主动扭动腰肢追随那两根手指。很快，第三根也插了进去，在他的体内搅弄着，开发着。  
渐渐地，体液顺着他的臀缝从手指的边缘流出穴口，沾湿了大腿根滴落在内裤上，但克劳德现在已经毫无心思顾虑这些了，他在半空中软成一团，两根手臂酸软地快要抓不住降落伞的伞柄，还是骤然一秒的失重感惊醒了他。  
“出去……出去啊，不行……”他试图央求萨菲罗斯停止这种温柔的折磨，可男人故意反其道行之，原本揉弄乳珠的手抚在了他的龟头上，开始了一前一后的双重夹击。  
“不要光顾着享受啊，克劳德，”萨菲罗斯用牙齿刺激少年的耳垂，轻微的痛感维持着他摇摇欲坠的理智，“想想你现在是在哪里。”  
“啊……闭…嘴……”克劳德又何尝不知道他现在的境况，偏偏手臂的姿势被迫固定，他只能通过给下唇施加压力勉强保持清醒，很快，原本软润的唇瓣就变得红肿一片。  
……有翅膀什么的，真的是太作弊了……

“你已经涨得这么大了，很想射吧？”萨菲罗斯明知故问，话音一落还用指尖恶意地戳弄流着泪的铃口，听少年受不住的求饶。  
“可你想想，现在射出来的话会发生什么？运气好的话可能会掉在一辈子都不会有人发现的角落，但运气不好的话，会不会落在哪个无辜的人身上？”  
贴合在一起的身躯蓦地紧绷，他偏偏要去弹动一下那个可怜的小东西，克劳德惊叫一声，样子颇为凄惨，强忍着不让自己射出来。  
“不，不要……求求你……”他口齿不清地念着，也不知道自己到底在乞求什么。  
“求我什么？让你射？还是继续？还有这里，我只是用你的口水润滑了一下，你看看现在湿成什么样子了？”萨菲罗斯将手指抽出半秒，用力拍打泛着水光的臀瓣，满意地看到少年羞耻地底下头去紧紧闭上眼睛。  
“虽然我也挺想让你用后面高潮一次，把阴茎插进你的小穴填满它，操得你分不清东南西北，死死按住你的尿道口让你只靠后面就爽到天上去，”他故意用言语撩拨少年，他的后穴果然饥渴地收紧了，“可时间太短了，你就要落•地•了•啊。”  
少年这才惊觉，他离地面只剩下百米之遥，十几秒之后他就会落在贫民窟里。

“唔！……啊……什么…？”  
他的穴口被拉开，有一个圆圆的东西被塞了进去，萨菲罗斯耐心地将它准确地放置在前列腺的位置，感受着少年轻微颤抖了起来，这才笑了一声，帮他提上内裤，将勃起的阴茎压在小腹上放好，勒在了布料下方。  
然后，他又拉上克劳德的裤链，掖好他的毛衣，飞到克劳德的正面亲吻那两瓣被主人折磨了一路的艳红色。  
“往好处想，你的裤子够宽松，他们什么也看不出来。”  
地面已经是咫尺的距离了，他的视野中忽然映出另外三人的影子，再转头时，萨菲罗斯已经消失不见。  
“注意落地安全，我亲爱的人偶，生日快乐。”

两脚接触地面的一刹那，他腿软到几乎当场跪了下去，他强撑着平复了半分钟，这才有力气收起降落伞，可刚刚站起，后穴中的事物再一次压迫上他的敏感带，让他原地踉跄了几步。  
“你没事吧？克劳德？”远远的，看到他状态好像不太对劲的比格斯呼喊了一声，克劳德胡乱地摇摇头，也不管比格斯看清没有，提起步子就向着临时落脚的公寓走去。  
他现在也没心思去跟杰西要说好的报酬了，满脑子都是天杀的萨菲罗斯。

推开门的一瞬间他就再也忍不住滑落到地上，一路走动，体内的东西也折磨了他一路，克劳德真的一点也不想动弹了。  
他瘫在地上，颤抖着手解开裤子摸向自己的后穴，穴口依旧柔软而湿润，他没费什么力气就将手指伸了进去。  
熟悉的触感一下唤起被迫中断的高潮，他不由自主地挺动身体，穴内的事物滑动了一下，热意继续蒸腾着上涌。  
……不行……忍不住……太难受了……  
克劳德委屈地蜷缩地上，两手却已经忍不住开始自渎。  
直到他的大脑一片空白，他才在带着哭腔的喘息中再一次摸向后穴，强忍着酥麻将那个蹂躏着他敏感带的玩意连挤带拽地弄了出来。  
一颗红润的召唤魔石滚到了他的眼前，还带着潮湿的体液和水痕。  
克劳德呆滞地看了半晌，这才想起来萨菲罗斯说要送自己什么生日礼物。  
艹他妈的，他到底是应该留下还是扔了？

END


End file.
